Take It All
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: When the Left 4 Dead crew find themselves in Negan's clutches, they learn that one of them will have to "take it all". A what-if scenario in which the L4D gang take the places of Rick and his crew as one of them gets "Lucilled". Also includes "The Untold Stories" survivors. Rated T for Negan's mouth, violence and character death. Inspired by the song, "Take It All" by Ruelle.


**A/N: With The Walking Dead's Season 7 premiere just one month away, I decided to make a what-if scenario of Negan's scene involving the Left 4 Dead crew and my OCs from The Untold Stories. Also based on the Season 7 trailer song, "Take It All" by Ruelle. So…enjoy.**

* * *

Take It All

A zombie shuffled towards an unknown person.

Actually, that would be people.

Zoey sliced its head off with a katana. She was followed by Bill, Louis, Francis, Coach, Jason and Morgan.

They were walking through the woods to their next destination. Nick, Rochelle, Drake, and Ellis had all gone on a run for supplies. Stevie had volunteered to go find their ideal resting spot.

It was nighttime. This was easier for the survivors since daylight drew Infected out.

"I hate walking." said Francis.

"Dude, chillax." said Morgan. "Just a few more miles."

Zoey looked at Bill. She wanted to say something.

"Bill, we gotta look out for each other. With what happened to Jeff and Annie, I'll make sure that nothing happens to anyone again. We have to make sure of that. We can't let that happen again."

"Zoey…" he began.

"What?"

All of a sudden, they heard whistling. They looked around. They saw shadowy figures of people walking among the trees. They immediately knew the people they were dealing with.

"Go! GO!" ordered Bill.

Everyone ran through the woods as quickly as they could, guns drawn. They quickly ran back out onto the road.

But then…

A massive beam of light shone on them. More lights came on as well. The whistling now came from all directions. The survivors found themselves surrounded by over a hundred people. Those people were their biggest enemy that they had ever encountered.

The Saviors.

* * *

Some were on bikes. Some were standing by trucks, cars and vans. All were whistling.

The group looked at all the people. They realized that there was nowhere to go. They were completely surrounded.

Francis looked over at a certain group of men. He couldn't believe it. They were his former fellow gang members.

Zoey and Coach looked at some younger survivors among the Saviors. Zoey recognized them as her fellow students. Coach recognized his own students as well.

Jason recognized some of his fellow Navy SEAL squadmates among the Saviors. Louis also recognized his fellow co-workers.

Then, Bill looked over at a person kneeling down in front of an SUV.

It was Stevie. He looked like he was badly beaten, because there was blood on his face and he had a black eye.

"Good." a voice interrupted.

The survivors looked at the source of the voice.

A Savior named Simon was walking towards them.

"You made it." he said. "Welcome to where you're goin'."

The survivors stared at him. Jason, Morgan, and Louis had their weapons at the ready.

"We'll take your weapons." Simon continued.

He took out his pistol and aimed it at the survivors.

"Now."

Bill was breathing heavily. He had never been prepared for something like this.

"We can talk about it." he said.

"We're done talking." said Simon. "Time to listen."

Some of the Saviors walked to the survivors and began stripping them of their weapons.

Simon held Morgan's gun as he crouched in front of her.

"This is yours, right?" he asked.

Morgan just glared at him.

"Yeah. It's yours."

He flicked her on the forehead, but she didn't flinch.

"Okay." said Simon as he stood up. "Let's get y'all on your knees. Lots to cover."

"Hold on." said Jason. "We got it."

"Sure. Sure." said Simon.

Stevie was sobbing silently. He was grabbed by two Saviors and dragged to the rest of the group.

Simon approached Bill.

"Gonna need you on your knees." he said.

Bill looked around helplessly. He realized that there was no way out of this.

Everyone reluctantly got on their knees.

"Dwight!" ordered Simon.

"Yeah?"

"Chop chop."

Dwight opened the doors of a van.

"Come on. Got people to meet!" he said to the people in the van, who were dragged out by him and two other Saviors.

The survivors looked over at the individuals dragged out of the van.

Nick, Rochelle, Drake, and Ellis. They had been captured. It was apparent that Nick had been injured, because there was a towel over his shoulder, which was stained with blood.

As Ellis landed on the ground after being pushed, he looked up at Zoey.

"Zoey?" he said. He was then forced onto his stomach as Dwight had pressed his boot into his back.

"Ellis." whispered Zoey, starting to cry.

"On your knees!" ordered Dwight.

Ellis sobbed as he tried to reach Zoey. Drake looked over at Stevie. Nick looked at the rest of the group, not saying anything.

"Alright!" said Simon. "We got a full boat! Let's meet the man."

He knocked on the door of an RV. He walked away slowly, still staring at the captives.

The door opened.

* * *

A man wearing a leather jacket and a burgundy scarf came out. He had a bat resting on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Pissing our pants yet?" he asked.

He started to walk towards the group.

"Oh boy. Do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yup. It's going to be pee pee pants city here real soon."

Finally, he stopped.

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?"

"It's this one." said Simon.

He pointed to Bill.

"He's the guy."

The man with the bat looked at Bill. He sighed. He moved closer to him.

"Hi. You're Bill, right? I'm Negan." said the man.

He continued talking.

"And I do NOT appreciate you killing my people. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not fucking cool. You got no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is. But…I imagine you'll be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes."

He smiled.

"Fuck yes, you will."

He continued his speech.

"You see, Bill. Whatever you do…no matter fucking what…you do not mess with the new world order. The new world order is this, and it's really very simple, so even if you're fucking stupid…which you very may well be…you can understand it. You ready? Here goes…pay attention."

He readied his bat and pointed it at Bill. He grinned once more.

"Give my your shit…or I will kill you."

He grinned again.

"Today was career day."

He began to walk by the other captives.

"We invested a lot, so you would know who I fucking am, and what I can fucking do. You work for me now, you have shit—you give it to me. That's your job. I know it's a mighty fucking big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will."

He paused again, then continued.

"You ruled the roost, you built something, you thought you were safe, I get it…but the word is out, you are not safe…not even fucking close. In fact, you are fucked. And you're fucked even more, if you don't fucking give me what I want. And what I want is half your shit—if that's too much, just make, find or steal more and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be."

He continued walking around and began to speak once more, only this time, his voice was louder.

"So, if someone comes to your door…you fucking LET US IN! We own that fucking door! You try to stop us, we'll fucking knock that fucker down."

Bill still didn't answer.

"Understand?"

Negan mockingly pretended as if he didn't hear Bill clearly, and leaned down to the war veteran.

"What? No answer?"

He quickly moved away.

Francis' brain: _"I hate speeches."_

Negan continued.

"Well, you didn't really think you were going to get through this without being punished, now did you? I don't wanna kill you people…just wanted to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me and you can't do that if you're fucking dead now, can you?"

He stopped again. Then continued.

"I'm not growing a fucking garden. But you killed my people. A whole fucking goddamn shitload of 'em. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, you gotta fucking pay."

"So now, I am gonna beat the whole fuck fucking fuckedy fuck outta one of you."

He showed off his bat.

"This is Lucille. She's got a barbed wire wrapped around the end of her. It's fucking awesome. She is fucking awesome."

Ellis looked at the bat in fear. It was not like him at all to look at weapons in such a manner.

"All this. All this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor."

Francis and Jason did not seem to be intimidated as Negan stared at them.

"Damn. You boys need some shaving." he told them.

Jason cracked his knuckles.

Negan walked over to Morgan and kneeled in front of her.

"Aw. Damn." he whispered. "You got a lot of our guns."

Morgan looked at him in disbelief.

"Shit, girl. Lighten up. Least cry a little."

He chuckled and walked over to Zoey, who was staring at him with a look of absolute hatred.

"Damn, girl. Look at you. You are an AN-GEL. Weird, ain't it? Since you're fucking staring at me like that. That look of yours can make any douchebag shit his pants right on the fucking spot."

Ellis was shaking.

"Might as well take you with me now, cause you are mine."

"NO! NO!" screamed Ellis. He tried to pounce on Negan, only to be taken down by Dwight and beaten down.

"STOP IT!" screamed Zoey.

Dwight aimed his crossbow at Ellis, who was now lying on the ground.

"GodDAMMIT!" shouted Ellis. "GET! GET!"

Negan stared at him for a moment.

"You know what, get him back in fucking line." he ordered Dwight.

Dwight did as he was told.

"N-no! No! Get!" said Ellis once more as Dwight dragged him back into the line.

Nick stared at him emotionlessly.

"GGGHHHGH, GHAAAAAGHH!" Ellis continued to scream.

He begged with Negan.

"Don't! Don't!"

Negan just smiled at him and chuckled.

"Alright, listen. Don't ANY of you do that again. I will shut that shit down. No exceptions. First one's free, it's an emotional moment. I get it." he said as he pointed at Ellis.

Ellis stared at him in anguish. Zoey was still frowning, but she was already shaking and tears were starting to come out of her eyes. Bill continued to shake in horror as well.

"Sucks, don't it." said Negan once more. "Moment you realize you don't know shit."

Bill still did not answer him.

Negan looked at Zoey once more, and pointed Lucille at her. Ellis continued to stare in anguish.

"This is your girl, right?"

He chuckled.

"This is definitely your girl!"

"JUST STOP THIS!" shouted Bill finally. "SHE'S NOT MY KID, BUT I TREAT HER LIKE SHE IS!"

"HEY!" shouted Negan. "Don't make me kill this serial killer right here. She already is! Don't make it easy on me."

He pointed Lucille at Morgan.

"Don't make me kill that future serial killer over there, neither."

He put Lucille down again.

"I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table, waiting for me to order."

He whistled as he slowly moved by the other captives.

"I simply cannot fucking decide!"

He briefly walked toward the RV before turning around.

"I got an idea. Heh."

He walked back towards the captives.

He pointed Lucille at Bill first.

"Eeny."

Then, at Zoey.

"Meeny."

At Francis.

"Miny."

At Rochelle.

"Moe."

At Jason.

"Catch."

At Nick.

"A tiger…by his toe."

At Coach.

"If he hollers…"

At Drake.

"...let him go…"

He stopped for a moment, then continued.

"My mother…"

He pointed at Morgan.

"…told me…to pick..."

And then at Stevie.

"...the very best one."

And at Louis.

"And you…"

Back at Drake, then at Ellis.

"…are…"

He pointed back at Zoey, then Jason, then Nick, then Francis, then Morgan, and finally back at Bill.

Then, he walked over to someone on his left, and pointed Lucille at that person.

"…it."

* * *

Everyone looked to where Negan was pointing Lucille.

"No. No." said Zoey.

The others were trembling violently.

It was Francis. He had been chosen as Negan's victim.

"No! NO! PLEASE!" begged Zoey.

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" yelled Coach.

"DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T! yelled Bill.

"SHUT IT! You have over a hundred fucking men surrounding you! OVER A HUNDRED! SO, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU ALL DIE!" shouted Negan.

Then, he grinned again.

And he said calmly…

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the girl's (Zoey) eyes out and feed it to her grandpa and then we'll start. You can breathe…"

Francis perched himself up with no fear and gave peace signs with his hands to his teammates on both his sides as Negan was talking.

"...you can blink…you can cry. Hell. You're all gonna be doing that."

He smashed Francis' head with Lucille.

The survivors started shouting and protesting.

"Holy shit! Look at that! Taking it like a champ!" said Negan.

"Good...thing...I'm...indestructible..." said Francis, for the final time.

SMASH!

Francis collapsed onto the ground. And he didn't get up. The others watched.

SMASH!

Rochelle broke down crying.

SMASH!

Ellis watched in horror.

SMASH!

Jason was in a complete rage, but was unable to do anything.

SMASH!

Nick tried to hold back tears, but it was no use.

SMASH!

Coach was shaking hard, trying to do something, but was powerless to do so.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

It was over. The bloody smashing was over.

Francis was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He was no longer recognizable. His head had been beaten into bloody mush. The other survivors were sobbing in horror.

Negan laughed.

"Oh my fucking goodness! Look at this!" he exclaimed.

He swung Lucille, causing blood to splatter on Bill's face.

"See that?" he said. "Good thing I'm indestructible? Ha! No fucking way! That's the best he could fucking say? You guys, look at my dirty girl! Why don't you thank your friend lying there?"

He pointed Lucille at Francis' corpse.

"He just took one or six or seven for the team!"

Then, he thought for a moment.

"Hmm. Maybe. Another would be just fine."

All of a sudden, he bashed Drake on the head with Lucille.

"Drake!" said Stevie.

Two Saviors grabbed Drake and dragged him to the front. His head was busted open and he was bleeding profusely.

"Man! Wouldja look at that?" exclaimed Negan. "I can see his fucking skull!"

Drake looked up at his killer.

"Bite me, bitch." he said for the last time.

Negan put his hands around Drake's neck and snapped it, killing him instantly. He towered over him with Lucille at the ready, and brought it down.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

The others looked on in horror.

"Ha! Man! That was awesome! I have such a boner right now!" exclaimed Negan.

Nick immediately leaped up and punched Negan.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM! YOU FUCKING SMASHED THEIR HEADS IN! I WILL KILL YOU!"

But his attempts at taking down the large man ultimately proved futile, as two Saviors had taken him down and restrained him before he could deal any further damage. Negan simply smiled as he wiped the blood off his face.

"No! NO!" he shouted as he pointed Lucille at the con man. "No. No. No."

Bill continued to look at him helplessly. Negan chuckled once more.

"That? Oh my! THAT is a fucking no-no!" he said. "The whole fucking thing! NOT ONE FUCKING BIT OF THAT SHIT FLIES HERE!"

Dwight aimed his crossbow at Nick.

"You want me to do it?" he asked his leader. "Right here? Right now?"

Negan grabbed Nick by the hair and had him look up at Dwight. Nick was still growling in rage.

"No." answered the bat-wielding sociopath, smiling. "Now, you don't fucking kill them. I'd like to take a fucking try outta you."

Dwight immediately put his crossbow down and dragged the growling con man back in line.

"Well anyway, that's not how it fucking works! Now, I already told you people, first one's free! Then, what'd I say? I said I WILL FUCKING SHUT THAT SHIT DOWN! No exceptions. Now, I dunno what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are fucking important. I need you to know me."

He smiled his stupid smile again. He prepared his bat once more as he stood in front of Nick.

"So." he began. "Back to it!"

He raised Lucille as Nick braced himself for death. But suddenly, he brought the bat down...

* * *

...on Ellis' head.

The latter let out a gasp.

Zoey and Nick looked horrified as Negan brought the bat down again.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Zoey.

The others looked on in horror.

Ellis was now a horrifying, bloody mess. He was bleeding profusely from his dented head. His eyeball was almost bulging out of its socket. He continued to let out sputtered gasps, about to collapse. Negan grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to the front, beside Francis' and Drake's bodies.

Morgan held back tears. Coach shook his head.

Negan bent over Ellis, who was gurgling and sputtering.

"Buddy, are you still there?" he asked mockingly. "I just don't fucking know! It seems like you're trying to speak! But you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so fucking hard, your eyeball just fucking popped out! That is fucking gross as shit!"

"Z-Zoey...I-I love you...Don't...let...go..." said Ellis for the final time, choking. He went into shock.

Zoey choked back sobs. The others did the same.

Negan turned his attention back to the rest.

"I can see this is hard on you guys." he said. "I'm sorry. But I did say, no exceptions!"

He swung the bat across Ellis' face. The hit was so strong that Ellis fell onto his back. He gasped for air.

And this all followed next...

SMASH!

SMASH!

Nick sobbed in horror.

SMASH!

Coach's mouth was open and shaking.

SMASH!

Zoey broke down crying.

SMASH!

Jason was growling with vengeance.

SMASH!

Coach shook his head.

SMASH!

Louis put his hands on the back of his head as he sobbed.

SMASH!

Stevie covered his face with his hands and cried into them.

SMASH!

Morgan looked as though she was ready to kill Negan on the spot, but she felt powerless, and instead cried helplessly.

"You bunch'a pussies." said Negan.

SMASH!

"I'm just getting started."

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

* * *

Ellis' skull had been bashed into bloody mush. His hand continued to twitch as he lay dead on the ground in a large pool of blood, brain matter, guts and an eyeball.

"Heh. Lucille is THIRSTY! She's a vampire bat!"

He walked back towards the remaining survivors, who were staring in sadness and shock.

"What? Was the joke that bad?"

Bill stared at him devilishly.

"I will kill you." he said.

Negan leaned down.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that. Speak up, old man."

"Not today, not tomorrow…but I will fucking kill you." said Bill.

"Nope! No, you fucking won't! Put a knife in my neck, drive an axe into my face. Do it. Once my body hits the ground, my Saviors will fucking fuck all of you up! You wanna keep acting tough, like I still need to break you. Wanna test me?"

He slapped Bill and then punched him.

"Huh? Do you!?"

Bill was knocked onto his ass.

"I know this is hard for you. You've been the king shit motherfucker for so damn fucking long. Bossing people around. Being "in charge" so long you're probably addicted to it. Hell, probably thought you had this world figured out. Managing the Infected, gathering supplies. Might've even been a long time since the last person died before we came along. Working together. That's all over now. Done. Gone. Dead. It's time for something new. Everything has changed, Bill. Things are gonna be different from now on. You're entering into a whole new world. It didn't have to be such a painful birth. You made it that way. I just hope...for your fucking sake, you've finally realized how things work and where you stand in all this. Things have changed, William. Whatever you had going for you...that's over. You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry fucks. By the way, I'll leave y'all a truck that we don't have any fucking use for anymore."

The Saviors got back in their vehicles.

"Until then…" said Negan.

He walked away with the other Saviors.

"Ta-ta."

The survivors sat, reminiscing on what had just happened. They ignored the remorseless Saviors who were passing by, and instead mourned the losses of their three friends.

Once the Saviors were gone, the group spent moments hugging before the bodies were loaded into the truck.

In the van, everyone sat in silence as they drove. Zoey, Stevie, Louis and Rochelle were still sobbing. Nick was on the verge of breaking down again. He stared outside the window, fresh tears on his face. Coach had his arm around him.

"It's all my fault. Ellis is gone because of me." said Nick.

"Don't talk like that, boy." said Coach.

Bill looked at the side mirror and imagined the group having dinner together, in a perfect world, in a world where the man known as Negan never came into the picture, talking and laughing, enjoying life after the apocalypse. Ellis was sitting at the head of the table, holding who appeared to be his son. Francis was next to him, and he patted the redneck on the shoulder. Drake was also laughing and chatting with some of the others. It was an absolutely amazing thing to see. The whole family together.

But Bill knew that he was stuck in harsh reality.

Three people he cared for most.

In the blink of an eye...

...gone.

If Francis were there, he'd be plotting to kick Negan's ass and talking about how much he hated him and The Saviors. Drake would be planning to write a diss track directed at Negan.

As for Ellis...

He'd just be there to tell stories in order to lighten the mood.

Three zombies came out of the woods and began to feast on the brain matter on the ground. A Hunter lurked nearby.

In his head as he imagined the group together, Bill heard Negan's voice.

"Bet you thought you were all going to grow old together, sitting around the table at Sunday dinner with a happily ever after. No. Doesn't work like that anymore, Bill. Not anymore."

* * *

Hours later...

The bodies of Francis, Drake and Ellis were brought to the settlement the survivors were headed to, where they met up with their other companions and Jason's family. A funeral was held. People gathered to pay their respects to the three fallen survivors. Jason was holding Zoey, who was sobbing. Rochelle cried into Nick's shoulder, who was also crying onto hers. Louis and Stevie hugged one another. Morgan stood still beside them, wiping her face with a hanky. Bill stood in front, slowly starting to break.

Coach presided the service.

"So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen, since what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal." he said, reciting 2 Corinthians 4:18.

"Dear Lord, grant eternal rest, happiness and peace onto our brothers, Ellis, Drake and Francis. Forgive them for their sins. May your perpetual light shine upon them. This we ask through Christ, our Lord..."

"Amen."

The bodies were lowered into three graves. Zoey, Rochelle, Louis, Stevie, and Nick began sobbing harder. Morgan looked over at Bill. He wiped his face with his hands. The bodies were then covered with dirt.

"May the balconies of heaven be filled with angels playing "Save Me Some Sugar" by the Midnight Riders." said Coach as the service was finished.

As the service ended, everyone dispersed. The survivors gave each other a group hug, before walking away. Bill stood still in front of the graves. Morgan looked back at him, before turning away.

As he stood in front of the graves, Bill made a vow.

"Negan. I will make sure you are fucking dead if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Things had indeed changed.

The loss of family members, a new enemy, a new world, a new war.

All those things were what defined that change.

And so it begins...

("Hurt" by Johnny Cash begins to play)


End file.
